Cuervos en el jardín
by Blue Tales
Summary: [Viñeta del capítulo 479] Cuervos. Era lo único que había visto ese día desde que había despertado en su cama, de nuevo, luego de tanta sangre y pesadillas. Cuervos. Desde que había visto en primera fila como su compañero, amigo de casi toda la vida, moría atravesado por una gigantesca estaca.


**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ no me pertenece.

 **Nota:** Vi el capítulo de hoy, y me inspiré en la escena donde enfocan a Tenten y Lee llorando por la perdida de Neji para hacer este drabble. He metido los cuervos por puro placer, y porque son algo metafórico. Es algo complicado, mejor lean, así se enteran.

* * *

 **Cuervos en el jardín**

* * *

Cuervos. Era lo único que había visto ese día desde que había despertado en su cama, de nuevo, luego de tanta sangre y pesadillas.

Cuervos.

Desde que había visto en primera fila como su compañero, amigo de casi toda la vida y secretamente un amor de la infancia, moría atravesado por una gigantesca estaca. No sabía qué le dolía más en esos momentos, el que Gai-sensei estuviera hospitalizado y probablemente paralitico, o que en frente de ella se alzaba la tumba de _él._ El gran genio Hyuga, aquél que ahora yacía dos metros bajo el suelo. No podía creerlo. No quería hacerlo.

Pero los cuervos la obligaban a hacerlo.

Los cuervos que se postraban en la rama del árbol cerca de la ventana de su cuarto, siempre la miraban con esos ojos negros, siniestros, burlándose en silencio de su desdicha. Aquellas aves nunca la dejaban en paz, desde que los descubrió picoteando las manzanas del árbol en la suerte de jardín que tenía, al menos dos cuervos siempre la perseguían, velando o acechándola en su soledad. Algo había en la forma que la miraban las aves, que le advertía que algo planeaban, algo querían, pero no lograba identificar el propósito "maligno", según ella, que las aves le tenían.

Ese día había sido horrible, tuvo que salir con un paraguas puesto que se había puesto a llover, pero ni siquiera eso la detendría por darle un último "adiós" a su compañero. Nada la pararía para ir a la misa de los caídos en la guerra. Y no fue la única, ya que toda Konoha estaba ahí, habían soportado una guerra y muertes en frente de sus ojos ¿cómo no soportar una simple e insignificante lluvia? A media misa, los cielos parecieron compadecerse al ver las caras de los aldeanos, y el agua dejó de parar. No había ni un solo murmullo, nadie tenía para decir, sus caras lo decían todo.

En cierto momento, entre tantas lagrimas, logró ver a un cuervo parado en la tumba de Neji, esto la enfureció. ¡Las condenadas aves no respetaban nada! Apretó los puños, mientras escuchaba los graznidos del animal en sus oídos, riéndose de ella. Esa tarde, Tenten lloró como nunca lo hizo en su vida. Se sentía impotente, dado que no hizo nada para salvarlo, ni llamar a un medico, ni tratar de curarlo con lo poco o nada que sabía de ninjutsu medico. Nada. Se quedó cual tonta mirándolo desangrarse. Ahora se arrepentía.

Inspiró profundamente, tomó coraje y se retiró de allí, bajo la atenta mirada de Lee. No podía estar ahí sin sentir la culpa carcomiendola. Lee acudió a su casa momentos más tarde, cuando vio que la morena no tenía intención de volver. Hablaron toda la tarde, más Tenten que Lee, esta se dedicada a explicarle el porqué de sus acciones y hasta le contó sobre los cuervos que la vigilaban, le señaló la ventana, donde en ese preciso instante la estaban viendo, el cejudo volteó la cabeza y miró. No había nada.

—Tenten, _ahí no hay nada_ —fue lo que dijo luego de un rato de analizar la situación. Tenten miró hacia la ventana, era cierto.

—No entiendo... —dijo, ¡estaba segura de que los había visto!

Lee acarició su barbilla, adoptando una pose pensativa.

—Quizá los cuervos eran una proyección de tu culpa hacia Neji-kun por no haberte despedido como debías de él, y no desaparecerían hasta hoy que te diste cuenta de que, a pesar de que intentaras hacer algo, **él hubiera muerto de todas formas.** —Comentó Lee con una sabiduría pocas veces vista en él. Tenten abrió la boca asombrada.

—Lee... ¡Lo que acabas de decir es asombroso! ¿Como llegaste a esa conclusión? —preguntó sonriendo. Lee le devolvió la sonrisa más efusivamente.

—¡Solo pensé en lo que Gai-sensei diría! —Tenten rió. Era de esperarse que dijera algo así.

Tomó un sorbo de su té y lo pensó, realmente no era una mala teoría. Miró otra vez a su ventana. No había nada. Se levantó del suelo y fue hasta el jardín, la paz invadió su cuerpo al ver lo que había en el manzano.

Una paloma.

Definitivamente, se habían ido los cuervos del jardín.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Hace mucho no me paso por este fandom, y en aprovechamiento del capítulo de hoy que en este momento no recuerdo el numero [?], vi la oportunidad de escribir sobre los sentimientos de Tenten, más allá de haber poder escrito un SasuNaru hice un NejiTen, baia, no me reconozco [?].

Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi, es simple, pero creo que su trama es buena, se aprecian los reviews uvu.

Atte: Blue.


End file.
